Modern microprocessor during operation may generate heat. The heat may be generated from various workloads and may be limited by a maximal operating frequency and a maximal operating voltage. In order to reduce the heat from the microprocessor, various dynamic thermal management (DTM) mechanisms may be used. For example, a dynamic voltage scaling (DVS) mechanism may be used to control a peak power of the microprocessor. However, many of these DTM mechanisms require explicit knowledge on the state of the microprocessor such as, for example, temperature and/or power monitoring.
More particularly, the DVS mechanism may be called when the temperature of the microprocessor exceeds a threshold. For example, the DVS mechanism may decrease the frequency and the voltage to a pre-defined level with some hysteresis when the temperature of the microprocessor exceeds the threshold and may restore the frequency and/or the voltage to their original levels after a predefined time and/or after the temperature of the microprocessor decreases to a desired temperature.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.